


Izincazelo Zokukhumbula

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Izincazelo Zokukhumbula

Wayenamahloni, okokuqala belala ndawonye, kodwa wayenjalo yena, okwathi okungenani wanikeza lesi simo ukulinganisela okuncane.

“Wake wangibona nginqunu phambilini,” ebakhumbuza bobabili njengoba behleli ngasemlilweni osenkampini ngaphansi kwesakhiwo sepulazi elishiywe ngasemfuleni. “Futhi angiqondile ukuthi ngingenazingubo zini.” Ubone izinhlungu emehlweni akhe wathinta isiphunzi sengalo yakhe yangakwesobunxele futhi wamtshela ukuthi wayephelele njengaye: ngenkathi engabonakali umkholwe, wazama ukuqeda ukulimala nokungaqiniseki kwakhe. Ngesikhathi imhlikihla embhedeni wakhe, ubengazizwa engelutho.

“Kungani ubaba eshonile?” UGalladon wabuza umama ngolunye usuku eneminyaka emine.

“Ngoba ubeseMakhosini,” kuphendula yena. Kwakuwusuku lwesikhombisa, ngakho-ke wayesematasa ephenya inkemba yakhe; wayekwenza njalo ngosuku lwesikhombisa lwesonto ngalinye lanyanga zonke zonyaka, futhi kungavumeli muntu omunye ukuthi azithinte. “AmaKhosi kumele afe azovikela amakhosi noma izindlovukazi. Ushonile evikela indlovukazi. ”

"Uyindlovukazi enhle," kusho emva kwemizuzu embalwa '. Umama akazange aphendule; umane wamamatheka kancane wapakisha isikhumba sakhe se-chamois futhi waqhakaza ibala elikhazimulayo elibomvu elimnyama esikhunjeni salo lelinye isonto.

UGalladon wayezazi zonke ukumamatheka kukamama, ikakhulukazi ngoba zaziziningi kakhulu ngakho-ke kwakulula ukulandelela. Lapho umkhulu noma amadoda asondelene ehleka ihlaya, umama wayevele angamamatheka, umugqa nje womlomo wakhe ukukhombisa ukuthi uwuthande ngokwanele. Ukumamatheka kwakhe kuza ngokukhululeka lapho begibela noma behamba ngesikebhe bebheka eTarth, isiqhingi sabo, bathola amabhishi amancane lapho kungakaze kufike khona umuntu owabona izintaba zakhe ngezindlela ezintsha nezijabulisayo.

Kepha ukumamatheka kwangempela kuye kwamfikela futhi imvamisa kakhulu lapho ekhuluma ngobaba. UGalladon ubengena ezansi egumbini lakhe lokulala aze ambuze izinto, imvamisa izinto azicelile isikhathi nesikhathi ngaphambi kwesikhathi, futhi uzokwazi ukuthi ubemamatheka ebumnyameni futhi ezithinta izindebe zakhe ukuzwa lokho. Noma kwesinye isikhathi babeba ngaphandle egcekeni noma behleli etafuleni noma ebhizinisini, futhi umuntu abe asho okuthile okungabonakali njengokubalulekile kepha amehlo omama abengezela njengemgexo yomgexo wakhe bese emamatheka njengabo bonke abayisikhombisa ababesekamelweni noGalladon ngabe uyazi ukuthi usekhumbule ubaba.

Isithwathwa nemvula ebandayo ibigcwele amahhashi nabagibeli abagqokile njengoba badlula emithini ebusika engenamaqabunga: abathathu babo, ngokusobala begibela bayothumba iSansa Stark kanye neValend yakhe engaphandle ngaphambi kokuqala kwabo neBrynden Blackfish, empeleni ukuqinisekisa ukuthi akekho, kufaka phakathi bona, wenza noma yini uhlobo. Kwakunokukhulu okungashiwo ukuthi kungukukhohlisa, kepha kulesi sikhathi sezulu kwaba nzima ukuthwala. Kungenzeka ukuthi wayethole ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi ukugibela bekungafanele uma ebengekho kude kakhulu entshonalanga futhi edinga ukushiya iGreenapple ukuze ahlanganyele eminye emibili. Izingubo zokugqoka nezindwangu zezindwangu zaphendukela eqhweni emzimbeni wakhe.

Ubegibele phambi kwabanye futhi athole ithole lesikebhe elinzima ngokwanele ukubavikela. Ngesikhathi bemthola, wayesekhiphe umlilo ndawonye. Wangena ekuhlanzweni futhi wacishe wawa ehhashini lakhe esikhundleni sokwehla kahle. Isandla sakhe emhlane sasimshaye ngamandla.

"Uyabanda," wathulisa.

"Sonke siyikho lokho."

“Mina noNkazimulo asizange siyobhukuda. Nangu. ”Wakhumula ingubo yakhe enkulu emhlophe wayifaka kuye.

Wabhavumula. “Ingubo ye-Kings Guard. Anginalungelo - ”

“Uyabanda. Gcina into elahliwe uvule umlilo. vala ama-loras”

UGalladon waqala ukufunda inkemba eneminyaka emihlanu. Abanye abafana balinda waze waba nesithupha, kepha kwabayisihlanu uGalladon wayesemude njengabo kanye nonina futhi umphathi-wezandla wathi wayesemi ngomumo. Wayesebenza kanzima kunabo bonke. Ubecabanga ukuthi ubaba usebenza kanzima nje enkambisweni yenkemba, kodwa ngenkemba yensimbi esikhundleni sokhuni.

Umama waqeqeshwa ngenkemba futhi; bekungukuphela komuntu wesifazane owenze njalo. Walwa njenganoma yimuphi amadoda, okwenza uGalladon waziqhenya kakhulu. Ama-knights abekhala ngokuthi inkemba yakhe yangempela, hhayi inkemba yakhe ye-turney, yayingumlingo. Wayengaqinisekile; yayine-pommel nomphetho njengabo bonke abanye, kepha uma yayinomlingo kuyo, yaqhamuka kubaba.

Umgexo, inkemba nomfanyana kwakuyizinto ezintathu ezingathandeki ukuthi ubaba wakhe amshiye. Inkemba yahlala odongeni, ngaphandle kokuthi uma umama eyihlanza, kanye kanye ngonyaka wezimvula zentwasahlobo lapho kuza ama-rea wayisusa phansi futhi yalwa ekhanda lawo wonke ama-knights. USer Parsifer utshele lonke i-Evenfall Hall ngemuva kwalokho ukuthi iQhawe liqondise amabala. Umama ubemkhonkothe futhi wahamba.

Akagqoke umgexo kaningi, emadilini futhi lapho indoda ifika izombona futhi ingafuni ukushada naye. Konke kwakungamasafire, njengombala oluhlaza okotshani njengamehlo akhe, kufakwe egolideni. Amantombazane ayehlebeza athi muhle njenganoma imuphi umgexo wendlovukazi, futhi athule ngokuthula atshelana ukuthi luzokwebiwa ngolunye usuku ngoba umama akakaze aluvale ecaleni lakhe lobucwebe.


End file.
